Sudden Death
by LW97
Summary: A Duck-themed tribute to ImSpidey2's story "A Child's Demise" (of course also with a couple changes."


**Sudden Death**

 **I absolutely hate to tell you this, but I'm not happy about receiving no reviews on my latest fanfics!**

Fethry was devastated, upset and saddened. Deeply.

His 8-year-old nephew Dugan was fatally wounded.

The young duckling had bandages on his arms, legs, chest and neck, because they all were broken.

His forehead was bandaged as well.

Plus, there was an ECG for his heart.

He also was bleeding everywhere. Yesterday, Huey, Dewey and Lewey, the 13-year-old nephews of Fethry's older cousin Donald, who is married to Daisy, found him in that condition in Duckburg's forests yesterday.

36-year-old Fethry just couldn't stand the pain his nephew was going through. Why, you may ask?

Well, he was his closest relative, not directly his son, but he had adopted him, the nephew of his late one year younger sister Mary four years ago. Dugan had spent his first four years in the Brazilian jungle.

All of Fethry's thoughts were on Dugan.

On Dugan and no one else.

Fethry was hoping from him to be OK, but he was afraid that this would never, ever happen.

Ah, the doctor came! Quickly Fethry ran to him, with his heart beating faster than ever, asking: "Will he be OK?"

Doctor Wieland's answered with a sad tone in his voice: "Well, we-we tried everything we could, but all of his chances to survive are gone. He is still alive, but he will not make it very much longer tho. We tri-tried to help him, but his injuries are too bad and so we had to give up."

"WHAT?! NO... NO CHANCE?!", Fethry stuttered, being close to a heart attack.

He remained in this state for several seconds. Then he started weeping.

"No. No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY? WHY DUGAN? WHY HIM? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DIE?"

"I'm very sorry", Dr. Wieland whispered and his eyes started tearing up too.

Still crying, Fethry walked into Dugan's hospital room.

"Du-Dugan? Nephew, please say something", Fethry said softly.

Slowly Dugan started opening his eyes.

"Un-unca Fethry?", he mumbled weakly.

"Dugan, it's okay... your Uncle's here", Fethry said softly, trying to smile.

"I-is it true, wha-what the doc said? That there is no-no chance fo-for me and I ha-have to die?", Dugan asked, starting to cry.

"I wish it was not so, but... yes", Fethry said, with an unusual serious tone in his voice, starting to cry too.

"Oh no, I-I do-do no-not wa-wanna die", Dugan shivered.

Then Fethry flashed back to when he and Dugan first met.

 _FLASHBACK STARTS_

 _It is short before Dugan's fourth birthday. Fethry and his girlfriend Gloria have just taken Dugan from South America back to Duckburg._

 _Fethry introduces his house to Dugan. Full of things that are foreign to the little Duckling._

 _"Hey, that's a nice pool in your bathroom, Unca Fethry!", Dugan screams._

 _"That?", Fethry asks. "That's no pool! That's the toilet!"_

 _"The what?"_

 _"The toilet. Well, we use it when... you know, we all have to eat or drink. And it won't remain in us forever. You know what I'm talking about, don't you? You can't tell me that back in the jungle you never..."_

 _"Well, so I have to use that? How stupid!"_

 _"If you want to live here, then yes", Fethry laughs. "C'mon, I can show you how to use it. Man, I remember back when I was potty trained."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Who... who did that to you, nephew?", Fethry asked, tearing up more. "Or was it just an accident? If it was more than an accident, I swear, whoever did that to you, he'll pay for it!"

"I-it w-was mo-more than that", Dugan whimpered. "I-I thi-think, i-it was Fli-flinthe-heart Glo-gloomgold! Ow... it hu-hurts so-so bad..."

"WHAT?", Fethry replied shocked. "FLINTHEART? Oh my goodness gracious! He will pay for that!"

"Un-unca Fe-fethry... I-I ju-just wa-wanted to say... I lo-love you..."

"I love you too", Fethry said, weeping and gnashing his teeth.

"Unngh... ooo... oow", Dugan moaned.

"One thing I can assure you, Dugan, I'll avenge you", Fethry said determined. "Flinty won't get away with this!"

"Why-why-why do-does it ha-have to ha-happen this wa-way?", Dugan asked painfully. "I-I-I w-wan-wanted t-to grow up, ge-get ma-married and ge-get back to-to the ju-jungle!"

Fethry had another flashback

 _FLASHBACK STARTS_

 _Dugan is six years old and comes home crying._

 _"What happened?", Fethry asks slightly worried, sitting in front of the TV._

 _"My soccer ball got destroyed", Dugan replies upset._

 _"Could you not have been more careful", Fethry asks distracted._

 _"That doesn't matter now!", Dugan says half crying, half angry. "I need a new one."_

 _"OK", Fethry sighs. "I think I have to understand you. I also was a kid and at your age my soccer ball mattered more to me than anything else."_

 _"That's my uncle!", Dugan replies joyfully._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

Dugan was nearly dead now. His eyes started to close.

"B-b-bye Un-unca F-fe-fethry", he said weakly.

"Bye Dugan", Fethry said.

Dugan took his last breath and his heart stopped beating. He was dead.

"No...", Fethry said and broke down crying bitterly.

He threw himself to the floor, put his cap over his face and started crying softly.

Then, 15 minutes later, his sorrow turned into rage. He is usually a friendly guy, hence, he never felt it like this in his life before.

He started sweating and screamed: "FLINTY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

He is usually pretty pacificist and strongly believes death penalty is to be abolished. But that didn't matter now.

Not at all.

He was just seeking for revenge.

He got into his car and drove as quickly as he could to the airport.

Luckily in time for a flight to South Africa.

On the next day the plane arrived in Cape Town.

Fethry took a taxi to get to Flintheart's headquarters. He was all fired up.

As soon as he arrived, he rushed in, up to Flintheart's office. He also just got back from Duckburg. His flight was only a couple hours before Fethry's.

"YOU?!", Flintheart asked shocked.

"YOU KILLED MY NEPHEW!", Fethry screamed furiously. "MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! Why did you do that?"

"Well", Flintheart said. "He attacked me first. So I had to defend myself. There's nothing wrong with that."

Those cold words made Fethry even more furious. He saw a sword lying in Flintheart's room. Without thinking, he took the sword and killed Flintheart.

A few seconds later, he saw what he did. He promised Dugan, before he died, to avenge him. But was it really right to do to Flintheart the same thing what Flintheart did to his only nephew?

He slowly walked out of them room.

"Hey Fethry", a voice behind him said.

Fethry looked behind him.

"Do-Donald?", he asked.

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge sent me here. Grandma also told me what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks", Fethry sobbed. "I even killed the one who killed him."

"Flintheart?", Donald asked. "You killed him?"

"Ye-yes", Fethry whimpered. "I feel bad about it. Now I feel responisble for the death of two people. I'm a killer and you're supposed to hate me..."

"Now come on". Donald hugged his younger cousin. "I don't hate you one bit. You are really annoying sometimes, but that changes nothing. About Dugan, he will always remain a part of you. Even though, to be honest... I miss him too you."

Both hugged themselves crying. Then I started becoming darker and darker...

 _Now Fethry was confused. He was lying outside his bed. Where was Donald. Why was he no longer in South Africa?_

 _"What happened?", a kid's voice asked._

 _"Who are you?", Fethry said with an extremely confused tone._

 _Then he looked around._

 _"DU-DUGAN?! YOU'RE NOT DEAD?"_

 _"Why should I?", the little boy asked._

 _Now it all came back to Fethry. He only had a nightmare._

 _Quickly he hugged Dugan and smiled. "With you, my life is complete again!"_

 _And both uncle and nephew lived happily afterwards._

 _THE END_


End file.
